


Interruptions

by gay_for_rey1999



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Escalates Pretty Quickly, F/M, FP is sober, Gets more and more heated, Heavy Petting, Like the universe is determined to get between them, No Murder AU, Prompt Fill, Sexual innuendos, but only a few, constant interruptions, interruptions, secret relationship au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 14:43:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12367965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gay_for_rey1999/pseuds/gay_for_rey1999
Summary: Anonymous asked for an au where Bughead keeps getting interrupted, except each time it's in more compromising positions, until it's like in ep1x13 but somebody else interrupts





	Interruptions

**Author's Note:**

> This was a blast to write. I decided to post it on here bc I thought it would do well lol. Pls validate me in the comments. Ily all

The evening started off innocently enough. Jughead came over to work on the Blue and Gold on Friday night and Betty suggested they make cookies. She regretted her decision almost immediately, since Jughead wouldn’t stop eating the dough.

“Juggie! It’s just butter and sugar, get your hands out,” Betty exclaimed.

“But it’s so good,” he whined back. “Here, you taste.” Jughead extended his batter-covered finger out for her to taste. Betty rolled her eyes and accepted the batter, swirling her tongue around his finger and moaning appreciatively at the taste, all while maintaining eye contact. 

It was a game they often played, the harmless flirting. Betty knew Jughead wouldn’t be interested in her, so she allowed herself to indulge in her one sided fantasies under the guise of a long running joke.

This time, however, she seemed to have gone too far. Jughead’s face lost all color and he looked away nervously. Betty dejectedly turned back to the cookie dough and began stirring in the other ingredients. She exiled Jughead to the other side of the kitchen while she was working, partially for convenience and partially out of embarrassment. 

Once the cookies were in the oven, Jughead left his confinement and helped her load up the dishwasher. Once the dishes were loaded and the counter was clean, Betty turned around to check the cookies. She didn’t realize how close behind her Jughead was and collided with the hard plane of his chest. As she glanced up to apologize, the words got stuck in her throat. His eyes were dark with longing as he threw caution to the wind and captured her lips in a slow, sweet kiss. 

Betty gasped in surprise and wrapped her arms around his neck, savoring the feeling of his lips against hers. Jughead’s hands found her hips and he pulled her closer, deepening the kiss at the same time. Betty let out a low moan, almost too quiet for him to hear and the noise did nothing to help the serious headrush he was experiencing.

They broke apart for air after what felt like hours, and Betty pulled his forehead down to meet hers, nudging her nose into his. 

“Wow,” she breathed. “I’ve wanted this for so long.”

“Me too,” Jughead whispered. “I thought it was all one sided, until you did those sinful things with your tongue.”

Betty took his words as a cue to reclaim his mouth in another passionate kiss, showing him exactly what she could do with her tongue. Jughead let out a deep, throaty groan, chasing her mouth with his before breaking away to ravish the soft skin of her neck. He was in the middle of sucking a deep purple hickey when the oven timer went off, startling them apart.

“Damn cookies,” Jughead muttered as Betty went to pull them out of the oven to cool. He took this moment to admire the sight of her bent over the oven, and his pants gave a little twitch. “Not now,” he grumbled so quietly, he could barely hear it.

“Well, now that our moment has been effectively ruined, how about some Netflix? I’ve been meaning to rewatch Rogue One.”

“Star Wars, homemade cookies, and the prettiest girl in Riverdale? Sign me up,” Jughead laughed as Betty blushed at his compliment. They didn't watch much of the movie

\---

Betty and Jughead agreed that waiting to tell their friends about their relationship was the smartest thing to do. It also added a little thrill, keeping something so big to themselves. But where there were obvious advantages to a secret relationship, there were as many disadvantages. The pair were constantly on their toes when they were in public together, lest somebody walk in on them in a private moment.

This led the sleuthing duo to secret meetings under the bleachers during lunch time, under the ruse of investigating for the school newspaper. Where they thought they were being sneaky, their friends had noticed the change in their dynamic. Kevin and Veronica had started a betting pool behind their backs.

Today's rendezvous took place in their usual spot under the bleachers, just out of sight from anybody walking past. They were locked in an embrace more passionate than usual, after Betty spent all of chemistry class teasing him from across the room. She kept blowing bubbles with her gum, then sensually licking the popped gum off her lips, knowing it drove Jughead wild. There was nothing he could do to get back at her without incriminating himself, so he sat in misery as their dull teacher droned on about ionic vs covalent bonds. The final straw was when she cheekily started sucking on the end of her pencil, while maintaining eye contact. It took all of Jughead's self control not to drag Betty to the nearest janitor's closet.  
Stowed away beneath the farthest corner of the bleachers, Betty was sucking on Jughead's neck, just below the collar of his t-shirt. This caused him to grab her hips more firmly and pull her flush against him. Betty moaned when she felt his hard length gently pressing into her thigh. 

“God, Betty,” Jughead choked out. “Your mouth is magical, I swear. The things it does to me…”

“Like what?” Betty teased

“You know damn well what you do to me, Cooper. Don't be coy”

She raised her head from his neck and looked at him with wide, innocent eyes. “I don't know what you're talking about, Juggie.”

“You make my heart beat so fast, it's like I'm running a marathon. You make my brain all fuzzy because I can't believe I actually get to be here with you. I am so close to losing control, baby, you have no idea just how much I'm holding back.”

“So don't hold back,” Betty whispered, biting his earlobe gently. “Show me what I do to you. Lose control.”

The tension that built between them snapped at the sound of the bell ringing out over the school grounds. Jughead groaned loudly. 

“Meet me at my place tonight. It'll be just us, and I can show you exactly what you do to me.”

Betty shuddered at his words, his voice hoarse from arousal. 

“I'll meet you at 6 with Pop’s,” she promised, and flitted off to English class, leaving Jughead completely breathless

\---

The rest of the day passed in a blur. Betty couldn't focus on anything other than Jughead and all the dirty things she wanted to do to him. When the bell finally rang at the end of the day, she rushed to cheer practice, hoping a grueling workout with Cheryl would help her refocus. 

2 hours and a lot of sweat later, Betty still could only think of her sexy boyfriend. She rushed home to shower, and changed into a short, flowy skirt and a simple top. On a whim, she decided to ditch her underwear, since tonight was going to be about seduction. 

After running into and out of Pop’s at a lightning pace, she walked right into the trailer without knocking. What she saw surprised her. Jughead had placed tea candles all around the room, and soft music was floating around. She also noticed a bouquet of daisies, her favorite flower, in a vase on the coffee table.

“Juggie?” she called out.

Jughead emerged from the bathroom, clearly having just showered. He looked extremely nervous.

“Do you like it?” his voice held a tentative lilt. “I had a lot of extra time, so I thought I would spruce things up a bit.”

“I love it, Jughead. I love you,” she added softly. It was the first time either of them had uttered those words, and Jughead was floored.

“Betty Cooper, I am deeply, intimately, hopelessly in love with you,” he returned, a look of utmost sincerity on his face.

“You always have to upstage me, don't you?” Betty chuckled, pulling him in for a kiss. “I have one more thing to tell you, Jughead,” she whispered in his ear.

“What's that, my love?”

“I'm not wearing any underwear.” she nibbled his earlobe before drawing away and exclaiming, “Let's eat!”

Jughead groaned as they settled down on the worn couch to eat their burgers. He almost choked on his, trying to eat it as quickly as possible. Betty, however, seemed determined to kill him. She ate slowly, moaning with every bite she took. Finally, Jughead had enough and took the burger from her hands. He finished it in two quick bites and kissed her greedily.

Betty immediately moved to straddle his lap, making sure to hike up her skirt in the process. As they kissed, Jughead's hands slid further and further up her thighs, until she was shifting around, trying to find friction.   
“Juggie, please,” she panted. “Touch me.”

Not needing to be told twice, his fingers quickly found her center, warm and wet. They both moaned as he found her clit and started rubbing it in tight circles. 

Betty latched onto his collarbone and sucked furiously. She pulled away as her orgasm began to crest and admired the dark bruise in the shape of her mouth.   
As her release came closer and closer, unintelligible words began to flow from her mouth until she finished, shouting “Yes, Jughead!”

Jughead took her mouth in another ravenous kiss and moved his hands from her thighs to the hem of her shirt. He began fidgeting with the material, and Betty raised her arms, allowing him to lift the offending garment. Her shirt barely hit the ground when Jughead attacked her shoulder with his mouth. Even in the height of their passion, he still remembered that they were trying to keep a secret. 

“You're wearing too many clothes,” she huffed with difficulty, slipping her hands under his shirt and scraping her nails down his torso.

Jughead whipped off his shirt in the blink of an eye, leaving Betty to ogle his chest. The last time she had seen him shirtless was well over 5 years ago, and he had definitely buffed up.

“God, Jughead,” she whispered wantonly. “You're so goddamn sexy.”

“You're one to talk, baby,” he grunted in reply

Suddenly, the door flew open, revealing FP Jones, who was completely unaware of what was happening inside his trailer. Everybody was frozen in place, before FP turned and left with only a muttered “sorry.”

“Shit,” Jughead sighed as his head fell back to meet the couch. 

“That has got to be the most embarrassing moment in my entire life,” Betty groaned, hiding her face in Jughead's chest. “I need to be getting home anyway, so it's probably best that he interrupted. God, he's going to hate me now, isn't he?”

“Betts, he's not going to think any less of you. He told me he thinks of you as his own daughter, so you have nothing to worry about. Put on your shirt, and let's get you home.”

Betty climbed off his lap, but instead of putting her shirt on, she grabbed Jughead’s. The sleeves were too long and she slapped him lightly with the excess fabric when he tried to protest. 

“You called me baby earlier,” she said once they were in the car. “I like that. A lot. You should do it more often.”  
“Really? Duly noted.”

\---

They still hadn't told their friends about their relationship, but they were beginning to suspect something was going on between them. 

It all came to a head one day at lunch. Betty sank into her seat next to Jughead, only for her eyes to widen in horror. There was a hickey peeking out from under his shirt collar, and Veronica and Kevin were sure to spot it. 

Before she could warn her boyfriend of their imminent exposure, Veronica sat down across from them.

“So how's everybody's day go- oh my god, Jughead who gave you that hickey?” Watching Betty and Jughead squirm at her question, she immediately knew the answer. “How long?” her voice had taken a serious tone as she gazed at her best friend and suspected lover. 

Kevin and Archie had arrived, too, and Kevin immediately picked up on everything that was happening.

“Oh, Bughead? Yeah, I saw them making out in the newspaper room. You guys aren't nearly as sneaky as you think you are.”

Veronica sat flabbergasted, while Archie seemed unfazed. 

“You knew about this too, Archie?”

“Well, my window faces Betty’s, and Jughead always climbs through her window.”

Jughead had slung his arm protectively around Betty's shoulders while she leaned into him for support. Looking at them together, Veronica took a deep breath.

“I want to be mad at you for keeping this from me, but you two are so damn cute I just can't,” she sighed. “But Kevin and I expect details, and a lot of them. You're sleeping over Friday night after the game.” 

Betty knew better than to argue with her best friend, so she agreed and leaned further into Her boyfriend's side. They were both relieved that their friends had reacted so well to their relationship.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @ gay-for-rey1999 and juglovesbetty <3


End file.
